Jerry Ragovoy
Jordan "Jerry" Ragovoy ( Philadelphia , September 4 1930 - New York , July 13 2011 ) was an American songwriter and music producer . He composed soul and rhythm and blues withgospel influences . [1] Under the pseudonym Norman Meade , he wrote the song " Time Is on My Side ", which was known in the performance of The Rolling Stones . He is also the composer of "Piece of My Heart," "Cry Baby" and "Get It While You Can." Biography [ edit ] He was a son of Nandor Ragovoy (1 August 1898 - March 1974), a Jewish optometrist from Hungary , and Evelyn Myrowitz (December 28, 1902 - July 1988). [2 ][3] In his childhood, he played the piano and he was particularly interested in classical music . [3 ][4] After completing his education at the West Philadelphia High School, he worked in Tregoobs, an electronics store in downtown Philadelphia, also 78s sold. [5 ][1] Ragovoy suggested the supply of these images together and also gave piano lessons to financially make ends meet. In 1952, The Cast Elles, came a doo-wopgroep hitherto performed at school events, the shop to owner Herb Slotkin (who later Screamin 'Jay Hawkins song " I Put a Spell on You "wrote) a demo to hearing. [3] Ragovoy and Slotkin then founded the record label Grand Records. The first single from The Cast Elles, titled "My Girl Awaits Me" was in 1953 with a hundred thousand copies sold success. [1] Ragovoy then worked at Chancellor Records as arranger for, among others, Frankie Avalon . It was written by him noveltyliedje "A Wonderful Dream" became a minor hit in 1962 for The Majors . [3] In that year he moved to New York City . He wanted first Broadway productions work, but instead wrote pop music . [1] In New York, he worked for the first time with Bert Berns. Under the pseudonym Norman Meade Berns Ragovoy wrote the song "Cry Baby" for Garnet Mimms 'group The Enchanters . [3] The single reached the fourth place in the U.S. charts . [6]Ragovoy worked a lot with Berns together until his death in in 1967. [3] For Kai Winding , he wrote " Time Is on My Side ", which in 1964 was performed by Irma Thomas , and later that year the first U.S. top ten hit for The Rolling Stones were. In 1966 he was A & R chief for Warner Bros.. Records . [1] At the request of a manager at the record label he recorded the song "Stay with Me" with Lorraine Ellison and an extended orchestra. [5] "Stay with Me" reached number eleven in the U.S. chart for rhythm and-blues and the 64th place on the Billboard Hot 100. [7] Some of his compositions were performed by Janis Joplin , including "Piece of My Heart" by Big Brother and the Holding Company . He wrote for her song "I'm Gonna Rock My Way to Heaven," but she died already it could take for them. [6] He also worked with soul singer Howard Tate , whose label Rag Records music created by Ragovoy issued . In 1969 he founded the New York recording studio The Hit Factory on. [4] After this studio in the spring of 1975 sold to Edward Germano was first recorded an album: Songs in the Key of Life by Stevie Wonder . In the seventies he produced include Keep On Moving to Paul Butterfield Blues Band , Street Lights for Bonnie Raitt and Then Came You forDionne Warwick . [1] Ragovoy won Micki Grant in 1973, a Grammy Award for producing the music album of the broadway show Do not Bother Me, I Can not Cope . [8] In the eighties and nineties Ragovoy was very active in the music industry. He came back in 2003 when he produced an album of Tate. In 2008, the British label gave Ace Records compilation album The Jerry Ragovoy Story: Time Is On My Side out. Ragovoy lived in Stamford (Connecticut) with his wife, Beverly Matson Ragovoy. He died at the age of eighty in a hospital in Manhattan to the effects of a stroke . Category:1930 births Category:2011 deaths